


Christmas ain't for the lonely hearted

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Lost Love, M/M, Past Character Death, Requited Love, Steve is the best dad ever and spoils Grace rotten, domestic mcgarrett-williams family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s flight is cancelled and Danny forces him into spending Christmas with him and Grace, little does he realize that his partner might actually have something worth surprising him. Turns out, mistletoe can come in handy with unrequited feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my Christmas gift to my adorable tumblr friend theseprezelsaremakingmethirsty who has been such a great fandom buddy and has a weakness for Freddie Hart so I torture her ( with love though lol) 
> 
> Enjoy reading dear!
> 
> also the beautiful song, " To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra greatly fit the mood of my series so be sure to give it a listen ;D

Steve couldn't recall the last time he actually had company for Christmas, the only distant memory he had to hold onto was when he was eight years old and distinctly remembered having other people gathered around the tree was and his family were still close. He even remembered his favorite gift, a pair of camo pajamas from his father who although was constantly surrounded by work did pay attention all those times his overexcited son would rush into his arms every night he patiently waited for him to come home. He would talk his dad to death babbling all about his day and the toy soldiers he spent all day on before his mom forced him to go outside and play with his little sister.There was a recollection of sleepless nights spent staring at the home made solar system model hanging above his ceiling that he’d made in science class which was his favorite after P.E. As anyone would have guessed young Steve was the very definition of a regular boy hung up on little league and nerf gun wars running around the house declaring his new name was G.I Joe. Yet he also had other interests and rather enjoyed the silence of concentrating really hard on something. Steve stood out from his classmates and became a target when the other boys would tease him saying he was a nerd, but he ignored them and ended up winning first prize in his class. His youth was indeed full of bittersweet nostalgia but it did no good looking back at the past he had to continue moving forward, it was the only thing he could control.

So when Joe White called three days before Christmas day saying that the Navy could use his expertise for old time's sake he assumed he wouldn’t be missing out on a lot. But then his flight had been cancelled due to a rare blizzard blocking the gates leading into Seoul Airport and he was sent home without a clue of what he might do instead.

That’s when Danny his loudmouth partner called practically ordering him to get his sorry ass over to his petty excuse for an apartment when karma was working in his favor for a change and somehow managed to get Grace over for Christmas. Steve was taken aback at the sudden command because he assumed Danny being the single father he was would want to spend as much time as he could with his daughter especially when it was around the holidays.He didn’t understand the sudden urge for inviting him over.

But he couldn’t possibly refuse, not when Danny was taking the liberty in including him in his rare time spent with Grace. It meant something to Steve triggering a wild fluttering that didn’t play fairly with his heart, it was a sensation he wasn’t too sure what to do with except stick his nose in Danny’s business and argue with him to his heart’s content.

That was something he would never get tired of.

So he went ahead and drove over walking all the way up to Danny’s apartment wearing the single most stupidest smile on his face. He even had the decency to knock though if by chance it were unlocked he would have welcomed himself in anyways. Being the neanderthal animal that he was which Danny pointed out way too many times to count was something he was not ashamed of at all. And when it got such a reaction out of his partner, it only made him want to be better at it.

“Hi Uncle Steve.” Grace swung the door open like she waiting there the whole time. He seriously loves it when Danny’s own daughter gives him that nickname.

“Hey Grace, mind if I come in?”

“Yeah Danno told me you were coming so I watched for you.”

“Oh? Where is he anyway? Is he hiding?” Steve steps inside the empty apartment which he’s already used to but it looks emptier than usual and it’s a little depressing.

“No he’s uh busy with something but he’ll be out in a minute. Can I show you what I made in school today?”

“Sure, what is it?” Grace heads into the kitchen and Steve follows after her sort of amused.

“ I made Christmas cookies in home ec today all on my own, I even learned how to work a stove. My teacher told me about the settings and everything but still I did it myself.”

“ Wow that’s quite the achievement there, they must’ve turned out great then.”

Grace smiles proudly her eyes lids crinkling in that same charming way Danny has when he’s not frowning all the time.

“ Do you want one of my cookies Uncle Steve?” the sweet little girl hands him the decorated plate with a proper tilt of her chin meant to coax the former Navy Seal.

Steve’s not too into sweets but Gracie’s warm smile and the pile of frosted sugar cookies seems like an irrefutable offer so how can he possibly refuse?

“ Are you sure? Don’t you want to save those for you and your dad?”

“Danno already ate half of them, I stopped him though so _you_ could try some too, please?”

And it’s not like Steve can actually object when Grace is being so endearingly thoughtful like this.

“Well okay, if you insist.”

The one in the shape of a snowman looks promising and he indulges the girl’s glowing pride as he takes a big bite.

“Well, is it good?” “Oh no it’s not good at all..” Grace looks dismayed trying to tell if he’s bluffing or not. Her eyes grow big and wide and Steve slips a smile just in time to let her know he’s just pulling her leg.

“It’s great! you could be a regular baker someday.” Steve lightly tousles a hand through Grace’s perfect straight hair and when she smiles he sort of feels on top of the world. He begins to wonder if the entire Williams clan is capable of making him feel like the happiest man on earth.

“Please don’t tease my daughter, you already do _enough_ of that to me.”

Steve turns to the familiar jersey accent dripping of sarcasm and smirks in that totally juvenile way he knows Danny loathes.

“Hey nice to see you too.” Steve nods, “I can see why you pigged out on these cookies Grace made.”

“ Yeah yeah whatever, so where’s your stuff anyways?”

“What are you talking about?” Steve gives him an incredulous look and turns to his little girl who looks like she’s hiding a great secret and can’t bear to keep still.

“ Danno said you have to stay over tonight because it’s Christmas and you probably just wake up go for a swim and forget about the whole thing. So you’ll stay right?”

“ Is she speaking the truth?” he’s pretty sure his heart just did a double back flip a little stunned and if that’s not a corny enough metaphor he doesn’t know what is.

“Uhh..yeah basically I guess..” Danny shrugs and doesn’t exactly make eye-contact with Steve. He’s not sure what’s more entertaining, it's a hard debate between the fact that Danny’s own daughter has somehow managed to put him in a corner that and the way Danny bites his lower lip that looks curiously like he has a whole story to tell but won’t share.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually embarrassed.”

“Well you know what, it’s true alright. I don’t regret what I said.”

“ You really want me to stay overnight? That’s awfully sweet of you to think that I’m actually lonely.” Steve sounds almost too carefree when he speaks and it makes Danny stare at him for a full minute trying to detect if there’s a sign of gloom in his voice.

“You don’t celebrate Christmas with your family Steve?”

“No my sister Mary lives in Los Angeles and well my parents uhh..aren’t around you see..” Steve doesn’t really want to tell Grace that both his parents are dead and never coming back for obvious reasons also it makes him remember things he just wants to forget.

“That’s sad Uncle Steve, no one should be alone on Christmas! you’re supposed to be with family, everyone knows that.”

“Thanks Grace, but you don’t need to worry about me.” Steve’s touched by the girl’s words, she’s surprisingly perceptive for an eight year old girl and when he looks to Danny he’s smiling like he’s silently praising her for showing such sensitivity.

“Just so we’re clear you are staying right?” This time it’s Danny who asks for reassurance and Steve just stares at the blond curiously and there’s that all too familiar concerned look about his stubborn friend that always gets to him.

“Heh, I guess I have to now right?” Grace instantly lights up her glee as contagious as the lights on a Christmas tree.

“So how do the Williams spend their Christmas? Any traditions I should know about?" 

“ Not much really, it’s just me and Grace so don’t get too excited.”

“ Well you’re certainly in the holiday spirit.” Steve calls out his glum attitude making Grace giggle because it's true and her dad is an easy target for his partner to make jokes at.  

“ Don’t test me Steven.”

“Okay okay sorry Saint Nick, let me just get my things and I’ll be right back.”

Steve makes a quick trip back to his house that’s dark and too big for one person. He stuffs a backpack with only the bare necessities feeling a rush of glee for getting to spend the night at his partner’s for a change which he hasn’t had the luxury of accomplishing until now.

* * *

 

“You haven’t set up a tree yet?, it’s Christmas Eve Danny.” Steve inquires of his small living room noticing tidbits of decorations lazily strung in corners but the most important emblem is still not in sight. Unpacked boxes lay scattered over an artificial carpet and the place could really use some cheering up. Steve doesn’t see the point in Danny’s questionable residence when he has a habit of dropping by unexpectedly all the time at his own place.

“Trees are too expensive.” Danny insists turning to his daughter for support, Grace isn’t much help and just pouts crossing her arms letting it be known that she’s not on her dad’s side when it comes to his lack of festivity.

“ Oh come on Danny don’t you want to make this a memorable Christmas for your own daughter?”

“ Of course I do, but you don’t need a tree to make memories.”

“ Are you kidding? that’s what makes the whole holiday.”

“Okay genius what do you suggest?, I don’t really have cash to spend a fortune on a tree just so you know.”

“There’s a farm around here that sells trees to locals on discounts, you’re bound to find something there.”

“I wanna go! I wanna go with Uncle Steve Danno! Pleaseee..” Danny lets out a sigh being utterly helpless to Grace’s sudden burst of excitement when she tugs at his shoulder with anticipation.

She’s probably used to ridiculously extravagant Christmases with her mother and step-dad in their big mansion so he didn’t really think she would expect a lot spending the holiday with him in his ramshackle apartment. But the real reason he told his partner to come over would remain disclosed for the time being. Still maybe it isn’t such a bad idea to go out and have a little bonding time, he doesn’t get that as much as he’d like to with Grace and sometimes Steve has good ideas.

“Well okay I guess you lucked out with Grace’s demands isn’t that right Monkey?”

“ Danno don’t be such a scrooge!, it’ll be fun.” Grace makes a face that her dad just finds adorable and gives her the same one back like they’re playing a great game.

“ You took the words right out of my mouth Grace.” Steve betrays his friend taking Grace’s side and Danny just frowns sullenly.

“ You two are not nice, at all.”

Grace giggles darting to the front door climbing in the backseat of Danny's camaro. Uncle Steve is too much of a goof and when she sees her dad come alive openly in front his taunting partner it makes her happy.

“Oh you driving?” Danny asks though it’s not really a question but more so an accusation.

Steve gives the thought a moment and just says, “Yeah well I’m a better driver than you Danno.”

“Why do I even bother with you?”

“ Your cooperation is much appreciated."

“Please don’t start.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they’ve reached the farm and exit the car Grace immediately runs over to Steve and reaches for his hand. Danny’s right behind them and it almost amazes him how close Grace has grown attached to Steve like he’s already family. He used to think Steve was downright terrible with kids but watching him with his daughter gave him hope. And he sure took notice of all those instances while they were out on a case and a child was abandoned or hurt and Steve would put everything on the line to ensure their safety and give them peace of mind. It always did warm his heart to see parents and children flock to his partner thanking and embracing him for all he did to make their world a better place.

And Steve would beat himself up if by chance he overlooked any small detail that might come to light if he could somehow do everything exactly right and never mess up. Steve constantly had to be reminded of the fact that unfortunately he was only human and Danny had to always be the one coaching him mentally saying things like “ Calm down Superman.” and “ Can you turn it down a notch babe? let’s think this through and try not to break something.” he made a point to assure his partner that no one was perfect and he only did the best he could.

He began to wonder if Steve always pushed himself so unfairly hard.

Was in ingrained in his mindset to drive himself completely on the edge, like if he wasn’t good enough he was nothing? That kind of mentality would only end up in Steve drowning himself in his regrets. His partner wasn't kind enough to himself and he seemed like the sort of overly determined guy that was hesitant to be pulled to the surface.

He watches the way Grace points to all the beautifully lit trees and drags Steve around with her asking his opinion on which one he thinks is the best and deserves a home. His partner seems to be enjoying himself and when a nearby worker walks by dressed up Santa hat and everything handing the pair cups of hot chocolate and smiles commenting what a cute daughter Steve has, that’s when he remembers he’s stupid in love with his best friend and it’s his own damn fault. Maybe he’s been holding out on this feeling too long that has left him perplexed because he’s been detached from any real honest to god feelings for someone ever since his divorce which back-stabbed him leaving him to move out all the way to Hawaii of all places so he could actually be in the same airspace as his only daughter. He’s come to the point to admit that he’s defenseless to Steve’s goofy as hell smile that has some kind of magic to get under his skin every damn time. Just how his partner has been able to carve his way into not just his life but also his beloved daughter’s is indeed a thought-provoking question.

“ Danno, what do you think?” Danny blinks lost in his thoughts for a second.

“Of what?”

Grace and Steve examine Danny expectantly and it feels more like two wide-eyed children staring into the poor guy’s soul rather than a Navy Seal and his little monkey.

“The tree Danny, your daughter here thinks having me stand around the tree intimidates people. I think she really wants this one.” And there’s this glow in Steve’s brown doe eyes that’s honestly too damn adorable not to take note of and maybe he’s just besotted but there’s something about his face that's so raw and in the moment making his friend look more so like the kid who never grew up.

“Alright you two quit buttering me up, just how much is this tree anyway?”

“Says sixty dollars.” Steve mentions reading the tag.

“Oh please Danno we can get this tree right? Pleaseee it looks sad standing all alone."

Though Danny’s well aware of the fact that pine trees don’t have emotions his daughter’s childlike wonder is highly infectious and he gives Steve a wary look like he set him up for this.

“Is that the sale price or the discount Steven? Do enlighten me please.”

“Well just for the record Daniel I think you can make an exception for Gracie here, I don’t think she’s going to take no for an answer being stubborn as _you_ are.”

Danny scoffs and his eyes narrow with keen amusement, “Are you actually using my own daughter me?”

Steve just smirks and shrugs innocently, damn neanderthal.

"Danno! pleaseee..” Grace whines starting to get a little impatient.

“ Okay, okay monkey you win.” Danny rummages his wallet fishing for a couple twenties.

“ Hey you mind forking out some cash?”

“ Don’t worry about it Danny it’s on me.”

“ Whoa hold on for a second there, I know for a fact you’re as cheap as they come but you don’t need to burden yourself with  charity just for me and and my daughter.”

But the thing was Danny Williams and his little girl weren’t just anyone to Steve.

“ It’s fine Danny really I don’t mind, besides it’s the least I can do for inviting me over.”

When they had bought the tree and strapped it onto the roof of Danny's tiny car in comparison Grace insisted she was hungry and firmly believed she could eat a whole horse. Danny told her he’d call for takeout when they got home but Steve cut in saying he’d treat them to a local diner he knew from a manager who'd been involved in one of his father’s previous cases. Every time Steve made an appearance he was always more than welcome and the manager was forever thankful for his dad's service giving him a free pass for anything he was craving.

He didn’t let Danny fret and worry about the tab and persuaded him just relax after ten minutes of detailed explaining. Every delicious morsel of fish and chips looked sinfully mouthwatering presented in paper trays and vintage cutlery. Steve knew Danny had a love affair when it came to good food and he took pleasure in watching him and his little girl devour the finger-licking strips of fried cod and take turns dipping their helpings in buttery cream filled sauce. It reminded Steve of family outings where his dad would order practically everything on the menu and make it a contest to see who could eat the most without getting a stomach ache afterwards. His mother thought it indecent to participate in such activities to amuse their children and stayed out of such buffoonery. Though his dad could always manage a smile or two from mom when she would bite into something so undeniably delicious that she’d give in joining in their little game feeling ridiculous like she was fifteen again and doing lame things for the sake of having a good time. 

“ You two enjoying yourselves there?”

“Mhmm! Thank you Uncle Steve, I’ve never had this before I really like it.”

“I’m glad.” Steve grins handing the girl a crazy straw for her orange soda.

“But does it beat nachos?” Danny asks pointing out all the times he took Grace out to eat and would always insist nachos were her go to meal.

“ Maybe..”

“Steve I’m going to have to get a leash for my little monkey here if you keep spoiling her.”

Steve offered a smile and passed Danny some napkins, “You got crumbs on your shirt there."

“ Danno you’re messy! ” Grace blurted asserting his disorderly table-manners.

“ Tell me now Grace has your dad always been a messy eater?”

“Yes.” Grace nodded agreeing without hesitation. It made Steve laugh that the sweet girl didn't make any attempt to dodge his question. Poor Danny however was a different story.

“Okay I’m clean now will you quit putting me in the spotlight Doctor Phil?”

“You do it yourself Danno, you don’t need my help.”

When they were full and couldn’t afford to eat one more fry if their very life depended on it they got up and walked into the cool, breezy night of palm trees swaying in the distance.

“Danno I’m tired.” Grace trudged along holding his hand. 

“I bet you are.”

* * *

 

 They made it back home and Grace fell asleep in the car her tummy full and the most innocent smile on her face. Danny wished he had a camera so he could frame the moment and keep it forever.

He delicately unfastened her seat belt scooping her in his arms being quiet as not to disturb her, his monkey was out like a light. Her dad gently brushed a hand over her hair feeling the rhythm of her steady heartbeat.  

Danny looked back watching Steve lift the tree from the roof of his poor car and adjust his grip carrying it. It wasn't necessarily a big grand tree but its size looked heavy nonetheless.  

“You got that Superman or do you need me to call backup?”

“Danny I can handle a tree just leave it to me and get Grace inside.”

" Suit yourself super SEAL."

There were blankets and two floppy pillows laid out on the couch ready for Steve to smother when he accomplished placing the tree in the corner of Danny's living room. 

 _“_ Think that’ll suffice for one night? I know my couch is small considering your height.”

“It’s either that or the bed.”

“Oh that’s cute Steve _real_ cute.” Danny felt himself flush a little and he was sure he was turning pink from Steve’s unyielding charm that he doesn’t know whether to interpret as playful teasing or something more.

“Kay well goodnight, there’s more pillows in the closet if you need them.”

“Thanks and Danny?

“ Yeah?” Danny turns a little on edge.

There was a soft pause that made their gaze linger on each other, and maybe Danny was just too tired and not thinking when Steve looked at him so fondly.

“Goodnight.” Steve mouthed, his eyes drifting into sleep mode.

_"Right.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning starts bright and early with a batch of buttermilk pancakes and a promise to binge watch all the Christmas specials in a row. The smell of syrup and rainwater fills the air waking up Steve and it’s almost cruel irony that Hawaii is sent a rainstorm rather than the usual downpour of blinding sunshine the island gets on a regular basis.

True it's not snow, but it's soothing and nice to listen to.

“Morning.” Steve saunters in the kitchen touching Danny’s shoulder and almost feels like kissing his friend whose lazy smile and sleep-worn features are as irresistible as the pancakes he’s flipping that sizzle of milk and egg.

“Yeah Merry Christmas bud.” Grace makes an entrance in her pink cotton pajamas rubbing her eyes and tugs at Steve’s hand, “ I can’t see Danno’s pancakes, can you help me Uncle Steve? I’m too short and you’re tall."

 “Sure sweetheart.” Steve picks up the little girl so she can watch her dad prepare breakfast, she watches Danny wide-eyed and curious as he fixes his concoctions like it’s a rare sight to see Danny actually make food for once. Having Steve stand close and carry his daughter makes Danny feel at ease like he has a family again.

“ Pancakes are done you two, get them while they’re still warm.”

Grace makes a pleased face and settles into her chair when Danny sets two plates down for his over excited girl and dopey faced partner.

Her tummy grumbles and Steve can tell she has an appetite as pours a heap of maple syrup in silly spiral motions and he can’t help being reminded of the times he was about her age and had a tendency to overdose on syrup slathered pancakes on lazy weekend mornings that were meant to be shared together as a family.

“Hon leave some for the rest of us okay?” Danny counters with a spatula emphasizing the importance of sharing.

“Okay, here you go Uncle Steve.”

“Thanks Grace, don’t worry I did the same thing when I was a kid.” Grace smiles embarrassed and digs into her pancakes, “Thank you Danno for the pancakes, they make my tummy feel good.”

Danny chuckles at his daughter’s interesting choice of words and turns off the stove sitting across from his little gang,“ Well that’s good to know.”

* * *

 

Steve helps Danny with the dishes afterwards and Grace likes listening into their lively conversations while Steve hands her dishes to dry. Grace prefers being in their company rather than watching mindless cartoons adding to their heated discussions saying things like “Danno just says that because he doesn’t like admitting he’s wrong.” and makes her dad self-conscious when she proclaims, “ All daddy talks about is you Steve, he says he hates you and you drive him crazy but _I know_   he loves you.”

Steve thinks Grace’s comments are quite endearing but Danny hides his embarrassment with excuses that go along the lines of, “ We commiserate it’s a father-daughter bonding thing.”

Grace hands Steve the last dry dish to put in the rack and they make themselves comfortable on the couch. Danny heads into the hallway and comes out with a miniature surfboard a brilliant ocean blue shade painted with yellow hibiscus flowers

 “Danno you got me a surf board thank you!”

Danny smiled remembering fondly when he was at his desk contemplating over which gift to get Grace when he was browsing through his the web in his office door. Kono came in mentioning that he was making a face and looked defeated staring into the void of of his laptop and couldn’t help but stop by to see what the issue was. He explained to her the details of how difficult it was to narrow down just the right gift to get his eight year old angel and Kono took it upon herself to take her friend on a much needed errand and help him buy the best surfboard fit for his little girl. Danny of course objected at first overprotective of his daughter’s safety but Kono reassured him she would devote herself into making Grace her successor after many lessons to come.

“Now Grace you’ll only surf under the instruction of Kono alright? she knows the waves better than anyone on this island.”

Steve automatically clears his throat throwing a side glance hinting in his general direction, “Okay yes you too.” Danny was well aware that Steve surfed for sport too given that he tried to take him surfing but it didn't work out.

“That’s okay I love spending time with Auntie Kono anyway.”

“Good I’m glad we have an understanding.” Danny grins and kisses her hair thanking her for being compliant.

There weren’t many gifts to start out with but most of them are unwrapped, there’s the snow globe Steve saw in a small gift shop decked with tacky tropical merchandise that Steve practically had to force Danny to go into. By pure chance Steve noticed a snow globe sitting lonely in the bottom clearance aisle that read New Jersey in big bold letters and had distinguished landmarks such as Liberty State Park and Casino Pier which captured Danny’s attention. The globe sprinkled with colorful trimmings and a blanket of snow that exploded with life every time you shook it. Danny almost couldn’t believe such an item would even exist in such a secluded area far away by any means of decent civilization. And though the native found it quite intriguing he hesitated to buy it and gave up seeing the insanely expensive tourist price tag.

“You probably think it's stupid right?” Danny made a jab at his own misfortune, but for once Steve had no spiteful comment and it threw Danny off at first.

“No, it’s not stupid, if you like it it’s definitely not stupid.”

And Steve more than willingly bought the gift that had a great deal of sentimental value to his homesick partner.

Danny went to find Grace who was enchanted by the exotic ornaments hanging in rows varying of multiple shapes and sizes no doubt indigenous to Oahu’s flamboyant culture. There was even one in the shape of a pineapple which made Danny roll his eyes. Maybe Hawaii was starting to grow on Danny who was a hard man to please to say the least.

“Here, this is for you.” Danny hands him a small box sealed in red wrapping paper.

“You got me a gift?, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey I wanted to okay, just accept it.”

Steve raises an eyebrow finding an odd pleasure when he can’t read the look on Danny’s face for once.

He carefully inspects the delicate packaging and loosens the gold ribbon receiving a fit of giggles from Grace who sits impatiently by her dad’s side.

Steve opens the tiny box studying the silver chain inside, a look of pure shock is written all over his face for his friend to admire. Despite that he’s insisted Danny many times he’s not an easy man to surprise including that one time when the team had formed a little alliance to greet their boss with a surprise birthday. Though Steve eventually caught on discovering the gun-shaped cake in the hood of Danny’s car indulging himself when he taste-tested the frosting commenting that buttercream was indeed his favorite. As it turned out Steve wasn’t as clever as he thought and his friends had pinned him a victim of their ploys and slipped in some salt when they celebrated in the studio and Steve awarded himself in a big helping and swallowed the nasty bit of salty-infused cake with a laugh.

“Is this what I think it is?” his heart instantly melts upon reading the inscription of his former best friend’s personnel.

“ I uh knew you didn’t have much to remember Freddie by so I thought this would make up for it..”

“Danny I..how did you even come by this?, where did even get the information for putting this on?” Steve struggles for words and Danny has a front row ticket to a speechless Steve Mcgarrett. Which doesn't happen often.

“ Ah well I have my sources you know.” Danny remarks vaguely. 

“Merry Christmas Uncle Steve!” Grace beams with the biggest smile on her face.

“Thanks Grace.”

Steve turns to Danny hoping his eyes don’t look too dewy.

“Danny I gotta say this is really nice of you, _thank you_.”

“Yeah, no problem babe.”

Danny casts a shy smile though he’s a little reluctant to draw attention to himself solely because when he notices how uncharacteristically fragile his friend actually is his heart starts doing funny things and his chest starts feeling tight. He’s noticed by now how selfless his friend is, he can't help but get the feeling that due to his partner having unresolved abandonment issues he just assumed it was okay being accustomed to being alone. He figured out that's why Steve gave out so much because he lived off of the feeling of being validated, and maybe took other's happiness into heart but had forgotten his own.

And in that way..Danny understood his friend because he could relate to that with Grace finding that he had been so focused on raising her as best he could. Danny had also forgotten himself in the process and blamed himself for leaving his daughter to have to meet him and his ex-wife at crossroads. Grace was the only ray of sunshine he had to hold onto...and Steve had nothing but a dead father and a deserted house to come back to.

That didn't seem fair to his partner especially when Danny knew for a fact he tried too hard already at everything. Steve can feel tears starting to well up in eyes and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment but he’s just so overwhelmed by Danny’s incredibly thoughtful gift that literally meant the world to him. For too long he’s been in denial of how much Freddie’s death had affected him, he’d grown close to the guy while he served as a Navy officer fighting by his side every day. Over the years Steve started recognizing moments where he might have felt a little more for Freddie Hart than just friendship. He didn’t know if it was right considering the circumstances to identify the feeling as love and thus his unrequited feelings remained in check. Steve never got around to telling his friend how he felt, there were moments where he caught his heart breaking a little inside when he was left alone with his thoughts.

It wasn't safe to say that he necessarily got over his feelings, but he felt the need to move on.

Besides he was perfectly content just staying friends and listening intently when Freddie talked about life back home and loved the way he always seemed to radiate with warmth whenever he talked about his little girl who was just learning how to walk. Steve had always just assumed that was what love was, putting someone else’s needs before yours. Steve was never selfish of his friend’s happiness, but he was a little envious at times when his friend talked so freely about home. Steve had always just assumed that’s the way things were going to stay between them, but when his former comrade’s life came to an abrupt end during that one mission that went horribly wrong something in him broke and he never fully figured out how to put the pieces back together.

“Are you crying Uncle Steve?” Grace looks at him concerned, it’s like she can see through the rare sensitivity he’s hesitant on showing openly. Normally that would make Steve on edge but it’s Grace and she feels like the daughter he never had so he just smiles meaningfully.

“No I’m not... I’m just really happy.”

Grace launches into Steve hugging him tight, “ I love you Uncle Steve.”

Steve’s a bit overwhelmed with all affection he’s getting but then holds her back in response.

“ I love you too Grace.”

Danny smiles gently squeezing Steve’s shoulder when his daughter lets go.

“Christmas is a lot better with other people right?”

“Yeah it is, thanks again.. _for all of this_.”


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy rain is still clattering against the roof and washes over the window panes well into noon.

“What is it Grace?” Steve asks wondering what’s making the girl so giddy.

“You and Danno are under the mistletoe, now you have to kiss!” Danny didn’t recall putting a mistletoe above the ceiling there before, knowing Steve’s amusing antics he probably helped her with his height to put it up there.

“ You don’t have to kiss me..mistletoe is a stupid tradition anyway.”

Steve glances up where the tiny shrub hangs, “I don’t think it’s stupid.”

Danny huffs a laugh in an effort to counteract Steve’s boldness but it sounds forced and now he’s straight up blushing and and yes Steve may be stupid, but he’s also in love.

Steve steals a kiss brushing his lips over the stubble of Danny’s cheek like he thinks toying with Danny is a game. The touch is soft and unmistakably sweet and Danny doesn’t need detective skills to know there’s real meaning behind it. He can’t help but feel embarrassed and all of a sudden he feels vulnerable and awkward again like a naive, sweaty palmed teenager who doesn’t know how to deal with pubescent hormones.

Neither of them aren't sure who makes the first move but when Steve is gazing at Danny softly searching his rigid embarrassed expression for the same goofy smile in return Danny finds it so hard not to indulge his partner with a half-grin and laughs silently to himself because he’s fallen stupid in love with Steve Mcgarrett.

Steve approaches Danny and gently squeezes his hands savoring the feel of skin-on skin contact when Danny’s being so obliging letting Steve collide into him with sweet, longing kisses and Danny feels a rush of air when Steve pulls deeper lengthening each kiss. He fingers the wiry tufts of hair that stick out from the nape of Steve's neck in a fluffy rumpled mess relishing his partner's over compulsion. Steve can’t help but snort a little when Danny fawns his cheekbones tickling the thin scruff underneath and nuzzles his jawline whispering sappy thoughts into Steve’s ear.

The kiss is uncoordinated at first, not by any standards perfect like the kind you see in those cheesy rom-coms where everything is predictable and too perfect to count as reality. However there’s something in the way Danny accidentally bumps noses with his overly tall friend who might as well be Sasquatch when they break apart that just about makes the two feel whole again. His heart starts beating faster when Steve draws closer reaching for his hand and he lets him skim over his thumb and forefinger and squeezes a little tighter like he needs constant reassurance of Danny’s presence. His eyes start getting a little heavy because it’s now that he realizes just how much another human being needs him, and he’s been starved of that feeling for far too long now. He honestly didn’t think he was emotionally ready to let someone else in and he’s found that with a reckless bullheaded Navy Seal who kicks down doors and can’t take no for an answer. There's so much unmistakable love in the way Steve leans lower into Danny’s embrace so his short partner doesn’t have to endure standing on his tiptoes. He slings both arms around Steve’s neck fondling his messy bed-worn hair and they went on like that for a while until the two felt something brush in between them spotting little Grace hugging Steve’s leg with a peaceful expression on her sweet face.

Silence falls over the three in Danny’s dim little apartment and Steve hugs Danny tightly in his arms and never wants to let go of this unlikely little ohana he’s formed.

Maybe Steve and Danny both hesitated when it came to their own happiness because they assumed they were past the point of achieving any joy that could take away the pain. Love as Steve had come to realize wasn’t all black and white as he had thought, he’d reached the point where he irrationally convinced himself that he belonged by Danny’s side and Grace’s smile was the sun and because she meant the world to Danny he would do everything and anything in his power to assist in whatever way he could. Through every harrowing custody battles Danny went through to keep his little girl on the island he'd be there reassuring his partner he wasn’t alone.

“I love you Danny, it’s as simple as that.”

“I think I ended up liking you a lot more than I originally planned..but I have to say you really make living in this hellhole a whole lot easier and you’re the first person to actually talk to me like I have something worth saying even when you don't agree with me..which is saying a lot. Steve you commit to Grace like she’s yours and I just.. I’ve honestly been scared that I messed up and ruined any opportunity for my little girl having a family again and you babe just care _so much_..that’s I think what I love most about you.”

Steve simply smiles and pulls Danny close rubbing his back comforting him in soothing tender motions that make Danny feel warm inside.

“Why did I fall for such an idiot?” Danny asks meeting Steve’s forehead.

"You tell me Danno, I'll give you forever to figure that out if that's how long it takes."

" You're a real schmuck Steve but..I don't mind."

And it was in that moment that Danny realized, some people are worth melting for.

~The End~


End file.
